


YuWin 2

by hchnsunflower



Series: Red Series [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Boys' Love, Erotica, Fucking, Ice, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Red Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848928
Kudos: 19





	YuWin 2

Yuta broke the kiss and smiled at his lover. "I'm going to take a bath. Care to join?" he asks the younger one.

Sicheng lets out a chuckle and shakes his head. "You are really something" he told him. Yuta giggled and planted a kiss on the younger one's forehead.

"I love you" he confessed.

The older one was about to leave when Sicheng grabs him by his hand.. "Grab the ice bucket" he commands. Yuta thought Sicheng was gonna use it on his wine so he did what he was asked to do. Sicheng smiles as takes an ice and looks at the older one.

"What are you going to do with that?" Yuta questions him when noticed the other one's gaze. Sicheng chuckles and grins at his lover. "Something you might love" he replies.

Sicheng pulls Yuta closer to his face and gave him a kiss. He slowly deepens the kiss as he enters his tongue inside the older one's mouth. Yuta grins because of it, he knows what exactly his lover want to do.

The older one moves his body closer to Sicheng. He puts up his lover's legs around his waist and carried him to the sofa. Yuta broke the kiss and took the ice. He eat it and began kissing his lover again.

Sicheng felt the coldness inside his mouth until the ice melt. He signals Yuta to take off both their shirts and so he did. They changed positions, Yuta was seat on the couch while Sicheng sitting on his lap. The younger one starts kissing Yuta's neck and sucks it, leaving love bites while other one lets out heavily moans.

Sicheng went down to his chest. He plays with his lover's nipple while sucking the other one. Yuta was enjoying it, feeling the sensual tension as Sicheng does him, aroused even more.

"Sicheng...I want to fuck you" The older one whispers to him. Sicheng glance at his lover. "Then fuck me" he replies.

They became naked and ended up inside their room, they brought the ice bucket with them too. Right now, Yuta was on top of Sicheng, he was playing with his lover's manhood as he kisses him. Yuta was enjoying by just looking at his lover's reaction.

"Y-Yuta...fuck me" The younger one utters but Yuta didn't mind him.

The older one went down to Sicheng's manhood and slowly runs the ice from Sicheng's legs going to his shaft. "Cold!" the younger one complains as he immediately grabs Yuta's hand to stop him. "Don't worry. You'll feel heaven soon" Yuta replies. The other one was not amazed by Yuta's words and lets out a sighs. 

"Come on, just fu—" Sicheng stops when felt cold near the entrance of his hole. "Yuta! Don't you dare!" he scold him. 

Yuta chuckles at him. "Relax it will melt" he replies. He slowly pushes the ice to his hole but stops it when Sicheng kicks him.

"You are really annoying! I told you not to!" His lover complains. Sicheng was about to get up when Yuta pushes him down. "Come on, I'm just try something here" he told him off. It made the younger one rolls his eyes at him.

Yuta eat ithe ice and took another one. He repeated what he did to Sicheng but still making sure if the other one was alright.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks, concern. Sicheng shakes his head. "Lick it off damn it!" his lover curses. 

Yuta smirks before glancing at his lover. He licks it off, playfully. The younger one moans and it went continuously harder when Yuta inserts his tongue inside his hole. Yuta was sucking him and it made Sicheng move and moan a lot. The older one didn't mind him until his lover got up and moves himself closer to him.

"F-Fuck! I want it more deep, Yuta!" Sicheng command and so Yuta did. He insert two of his finger into the hole as sucks his lover's manhood.

Sicheng was feeling excited. He kept on moaning all over. He held on the older one's neck as the pace fastens, until he came inside Yuta's mouth. The older one eat his cemen and removes his fingers and levels himself to Sicheng's face.

Yuta gaze into Sicheng's eyes before carrying him. He kisses the younger one's neck as he pinned him to the wall. He places Sicheng down and made him face the wall, he spreads his legs, and without caution, Yuta inserts his manhood inside Sicheng's hole that made the younger one moan hardly.

Yuta starts thrusting himself onto him. While the other one tries to keep up with his lover's pace as he moans loudly. Sicheng held on to Yuta's head while his other hand on the wall. He want to handjob himself but Yuta won't let him, instead it was him who's doing it.

"Shit. Yuta! Fuck! I-I'm almost there!" The younger tells his lover. Yuta leans his head closer to Sicheng's ear. "H-Hold it. I'm almost there too" Yuta whispers. The younger one didn't utter anymore, he just let Yuta do him. He held on until he felt Yuta cumming inside him and so he did too.

Sicheng pants as he held on the wall. He thought it was over because Yuta removes himself to him but he was wrong. The older one turned him around to face him. He spreads his legs again and insert his manhood onto him once again. Yuta puts Sicheng's hands on his neck and his legs on his waist before thrusting himself to him.

"L-Love! Ahhh!!" Sicheng moans. He was feeling erotic by how Yuta fasten his thrust into him. He was feeling so damn good, losing himself because of it. He wants him so badly, like he wasn't alone. He felt Yuta's everything, and it made him feel so alive. He didn't care about anything and just kept on moaning.

Both of them ended up inside ths jacuzzi. Both of them were still kissing each other as Sicheng is sitting on Yuta while being thrusted.

"I love you, Sicheng" The older one utters before coming inside of his lover. Sicheng moans and came too. He breaks the kiss and places his head on Yuta's shoulder and pants.

Yuta leans on the barrier and places his head on Sicheng. "I am so fucking in love with you, Sicheng" he confess. The younger one looks at him and gave Yuta a kiss on his cheeks. "I love you the most. I will marry you even if everything falls apart" Sicheng tells him.

The younger one faces Yuta and cups his face. "I love you. I will marry. We will have a lots of kids and we will stay in love, even afterlife! I trust you so much Yuta, don't leave me" he confess.

Yuta nods and smiles at his lover. He ruffs the younger one's hair and kiss him on his lips. "I promise you. I won't leave you" he assures the younger one.


End file.
